narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengoku Clan (Ajacopia)
The is a clan founded by Tengoku Hatake. Tengoku founded this clan after he realized his shinobi prowess could be passed on to his children, and from there, future generations. Nearly all his kekkei genkai were notably passed on to 'all' members of this clan. History The Tengoku Clan was founded by Tengoku Hatake. Tengoku founded this clan after he realized his shinobi prowess could be passed on to his children, and from there, future generations. No member of this clan usually takes the last name Tenboku, but still remain members nonetheless. When the Tengoku Clan was officially announced as a clan, Tengoku realized his clan wasn't moderately close to ''any other clan. For example, Tengoku received a Sharingan from his mentor Seiketsu Ketsueki, to be implanted in his right eye. Strange enough, all members of the Tengoku Clan have Sharingans in their right eyes, however they don't look like Tengoku's. The cause of this is still unclear. Another thing is that members of this clan usually look nothing like either their parents, or their siblings. For example, Lee and Arūk Hatake. They are identical twins, but since they are members of the Tengoku Clan, they look absolutely nothing alike. Another one is the members of this clan's kin move faster than them. For example, Tengoku could only run at Mach 1, but his children could run at Mach 2. However, the reason for the inconsistencies have been ruled as the DNA "glitches" caused by Tengoku being implanted with other shinobi's DNA at a young age. All members of this clan, if decided, can pass their abilities, including speed, onto a student or very, very close friend of theirs, at the cost of the user losing all their abilities and known powers when passing them on to the target. Abilities Members of this clan can use nearly all of Tengoku's Sage Modes and jutsus, except Stellar Sage Mode. They can also perform special techniques, including Unique Intangibility, Life Energy Control, and Last Resort Mode. Unique Intangibility ---- The Tengoku Clan's Unique Intangibility allows them to be simultaneously tangible and intangible. In other words, users of this ability can simultaneously hit a target, while a target's hits go right through the user. All members of the Tengoku Clan has demostrated an ability to use this technique. This technique can be used during other ninjutsu, but does require chakra to work fully. However, if trained enough, a user of this vast technique can eventually pass this drawback and use it without the need of chakra. Energy Manipulation ---- The Tengoku Clan's Life Energy Control allows them to use natural energy to manipulate all the energies on Earth. By passively absorbing natural energy, instead of unleashing it, they use it to control the different energies. This has only been demonstrated by a select few members of the Tengoku Clan. This technique cannot be used during other ninjutsu, for it requires its users' undivided attention to control it. Last Resort Mode ---- The Tengoku Clan's Last Resort Mode allows them to summon their alternate reality clones to tell them how to beat their opponent, then bestows the user with the item or ability to beat their opponent. A prime example would be Arūk Hatake. Arūk used this technique on his twin brother during a fight. This jutsu requires all ninjutsu and dōjutsu the user has active to be cancelled, including sage modes. When Arūk used this technique, he opened a portal, in which an absolutely identical clone of Arūk walks through in a schoolboy outfit. At first looking confused, the AR Arūk (Alternate Reality Arūk) simply looked around and understood what was happening. He then whispers in Arūk's ear, and then touches Arūk's arm. During Last Resort Mode, the user and its AR self must touch each other (handshake, high-five, fist bump, slap, etc.) in order for the user to gain the powers needed to beat their opponent. Arūk, when using this mode, needed brute strength to beat his brother, something he was, at the time, unaware of, and become extremely muscular, and gained unrivaled strength, and immediately attempted to kill his brother. He nearly succeeded, until the side-effect of this mode, which is death, killed Arūk before he killed his brother. All members of the Tengoku Clan has demostrated an ability to use this technique. This technique cannot be used during other ninjutsu, for it requires its users' undivided attention to control it. References